


Blueberry Yogurt and Possibilities

by angelus2hot



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Getting the wrong kind of yogurt is no teasing matter.





	Blueberry Yogurt and Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Blueberry Yogurt and Possibilities  
>  **Fandom:** Burn Notice  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Michael Westen/Fiona Glenanne  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 277  
>  **Summary:** Getting the wrong kind of yogurt is no teasing matter.  
>  **A/N:** written for vexed_wench for fandom_stocking

“Did you remember the yogurt, Fi?” The question was out of his mouth before Fiona barely had time to enter the room. 

A loud sigh escaped her. “Yes, Michael. I remembered the yogurt.” 

At the relieved smile on his face a wicked thought ran through her mind. She knew it was cruel but she couldn’t help herself. “The store was all out of blueberry so I had to get _Brenner’s Plain Yogurt_. I hope that’s okay.” 

Michael’s mouth fell open as his nose crinkled in distaste. She knew he only liked the blueberry kind. 

As she put the shopping bags on the counter Fiona bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the look on his face.

“Fi?”

Fiona snatched a carton from the bag and held it up for Michael to see. “I was only teasing.”

He narrowed his eyes as he closed the distance between them. “What am I going to do with you?” 

Fiona quickly threw her arms around Michael’s neck and pressed her body close to his as she stared up into his eyes and whispered, “I can think of several possibilities.” 

At the look of promise in her eyes Michael tightened one arm around her waist while he grabbed the shopping bags in his other hand and tossed them in the fridge.

“Michael, shouldn’t we put away the...?” 

He shook his head. At the moment he could care less about putting the food away properly. “It will wait. I won’t.”

A huge grin began to spread across Fiona’s face as he picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. There was no way she was going to argue.


End file.
